Back to the Flat?
by 2ofacrime24
Summary: What started out as a regular afternoon in their flat quickly turned upside down when Harry and Ron find themselves trapped within the world of one of their favorite TV shows, Psych.


**Title:** Back to the Flat?  
**Author:** Alex Graves/frayed1989  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Slash  
**Word count:** 5,523  
**Summary:** What started out as a regular afternoon in their flat quickly turned upside down when Harry and Ron find themselves trapped within the world of one of their favorite TV shows, _Psych_.  
**Prompt:** #52 [AU]. Crossover of Harry and Ron with your favorite TV show.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Psych. Only this plot line. No copyright infringement intended.  
**A/N:** Right then. Sorry for posting it so late. Really no excuse except for the fact that nothing really came to me till three days ago and tomorrow I move in to my dorm for another year of learning fun which leaves little time for writing. Un-beta'd unfortunately so sorry for the errors. Hopefully it's a good balance of Harry Potter and Psych though I hope that Harry/Ron comes out as the main couple. Enjoy and if you haven't, do check out an episode of Psych because it's awesome.

* * *

It had started out easy enough. It was a friday night and instead of joining a majority of their friends at the Leakey Cauldron for drinks and fun, Harry and Ron had opted to stay in the for the night with their brand new 30 inch flat plasma colored TV (their last T.V., an old black and white they had found at an old pawn shop down the street, had finally died on them) and watch their favorite mystery show _Psych_. Harry had made popcorn while Ron supplied the beverages and cuddling, which Harry was very much grateful for.

Ron had been excited for the new episode, one that promised crazy high-jinks and fun to be had by all while Harry had waited patiently for the show to start as he steadily munched on the popcorn and melted into Ron's side. And then right as Psych started out with it's signature flashback scene, the brand new 30-inch flat plasma colored TV shut off. And Harry ended up with popcorn down his front and in his hair.

"Well that's just bloody brilliant," Ron stated sarcastically. "New telly and already it's gone!" He stood glaring at the screen as Harry sighed and picked popcorn out of his hair.

"Just check the cables. Maybe one came loose," Harry stated calmly as he began to clean up the popcorn on the couch and floor, putting it in the now empty bowl. Ron looked back at him and frowned, sighing, his shoulders slumping forward.

"Sorry mate. You're right. Still a bit brassed off that we're missing a good bit of the show," Ron stated as he then pulled the TV out from the wall and fiddled with the wires. After a few moments of fiddling he called out to Harry, "Any change on the screen?"

"Nope." Harry sighed, now having cleaned up the popcorn stood next to Ron. "Wait mate, it's not on! Maybe it was just a bit of a power outage." Ron pulled back and put the TV back in its proper place, nodding in agreement but noting mentally that nothing else in the flat had gone off. Still, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and pressed the power button. The next thing he knew, he was lying in the middle of the Psych office, Harry next to him and Shawn and Gus were charging in from the door, bats and belts raised over their heads ready for a fight.

* * *

"You know you want to. Just admit it Gus. You want in on that case." Shawn Spencer stood only a foot away from where his best friend and partner sat, his hand pressed against the wood of the desk that he leaned on. "All you have to do is say yes Gus, and we're in. You know we're in. You know that it'll only be a matter of time before Lassyface hands us that file asking us to help him." Gus shook his head yet again, his arms crossed over his chest in defiance as he looked out the window. He heard Shawn sigh and saw him throw his hands up in the air in frustration out of the corner of his eye. Even though he didn't turn to watch, he knew Shawn was now pacing the office, no doubt trying to find a way to draw Gus in.

"Alright Gus, if this is what it takes to get you on the case, than this is what it takes." Shawn quickly crossed the room and came to stand in front of Gus, his hands pressed together in prayer as he pointed them towards his friend. "You were right. I was wrong."

Gus stared silently at Shawn, his brows creasing together in a frown. He pursed his lips and let his posture relax slightly, telling Shawn that he was opening up. "Right about what, Shawn?"

"You were right about the jackalope. It does not exist."

"Damn straight it doesn't!" Gus exclaimed triumphantly, bouncing slightly in his chair, a grin now in place of the frown he had worn earlier.

"So you're in right?" Shawn asked giving a small grin himself. Gus sighed and shook his head, Shawn's grin quickly dropping from his lips. "But why, Gus?" he asked in a whine.

"Because Lassiter told us specifically to stay away. More importantly, he told you to stay away. And I do not want to incur the wrath of the Head Detective," Gus stated logically.

"Oh wow!" Shawn exclaimed as he sat on the edge of Gus's desk, his hand covering his lips as he tried to hide the grin that wanted to burst from his lips.

"What?"

"Just wow. I honestly didn't expect it."

"What Shawn?"

"I mean I guess I should have. You've always been a bit introverted."

"I don't know what you are talking about Shawn. I am not introverted. Nor am I pessimistic." Gus stated glaring at Shawn.

"I never said pessimistic, though now that you bring it up, you are."

"No. I am not Shawn. I'm just smart." Shawn groaned and shook his head as he looked up at the ceiling before looking back at Gus.

"This isn't about being smart Gus. It's about the fact that you are afraid of Lassiter." Gus pursed his lips and stood up to as if to make his point as he stood directly in front of Shawn and glared.

"I think I have good reason to be a tad bit frightened of him Shawn, seeing as I have to keep a packed suitcase by the door so that should the day come when you're found out as a fake, I can make a run for it. Because I know for a fact that it wouldn't be just your butt in jail Shawn. It would be mine too. Lassiter would make sure of it, which he has made clear to us. Multiple times. So yes Shawn. I'm afraid of Lassiter seeing as how he could effectively end my life." Shawn sighed and gently grasped Gus's shoulders.

"Gus, Gus, Gus. The only way that is ever happening is if I tell them which you and I both know I am never going to do. We've gone over this Gus. Now put on your brave booties and lets go down to the station. I promise that I'll make it so Lassiter doesn't even know that we're there." Gus frowned and bowed his head, signaling his defeat as Shawn gave a slight jump and clapped his hands, turning towards the door and pointing at it. "Alright. You got your keys? Then lets go!"

Gus sighed and dug his keys out of his pockets as he slowly fallowed Shawn out the door. It was as he was pulling it closed to lock it that he and Shawn heard a giant crash come from within the office. "What the?" Gus asked, looking at Shawn who was trying to peek in through the blinds.

"Back door?" Shawn asked looking at Gus who shook his head.

"Locked. Dead-bolted. And locked again," Gus stated. Shawn nodded and pushed the door open, stepping in before Gus, grabbing the bat kept by the front desk as he did so. "Shawn! What about me? I need something to protect myself with!" Gus half yelled, half whispered. Shawn rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, reaching for the soft yellow ball they used to play trashcan basketball and tossed it to him. Two seconds later it hit Shawn in the back of his head and he stood up to glare at Gus who only glared back.

"Use your belt then. You were doing just fine with it when we did the Scary Sherry case," Shawn whispered, gesturing at the black leather belt that held up Gus's pants.

"Only because you left me alone, stuck in the floor!"

"You weren't stuck in the floor Gus. You got out, didn't you?"

"That's not the point Shawn. You always leave me when we're in danger!"

"Will you shut up? Who ever is in there is going to here us!" Shawn whispered angrily, his hand moving back in forth in a swiping motion at his neck. Gus took a deep breath, his lips pursed as he held it in for a second before letting it out through his nose, his nostrils flaring slightly before he nodded his head and resumed his creeping motion behind Shawn.

* * *

His head hurt. In fact, if Harry thought about it, all of him hurt. His elbows hurt, his ribs hurt, his knuckles, ankles, knees, and even his belly button hurt which was just plain weird. His entire body seemed to throb and Harry could count his heartbeats just by feeling his pulse in his toes. Whatever had happened or really who ever had caused this hurt should be on the look out, because as far as Harry was concerned once the drumming in his ears had passed whoever did this to him would be in for a world of pain.

His left hand pressed against the floor, feeling the wood firm and cold beneath his palm and fingertips while his right hand clasped the forearm of Ron who groaned and cursed next to him. "It couldn't have been a cloud or a fluffy bed. Nope. Had to be hard wood floor," Ron groused as he struggled to sit up, Harry's grip on his arm tightening with every move Ron made.

"Where are we?" It was a simple question. One that would no doubt have had a simple answer if they hadn't been interrupted by two crazed looking men, yelling at the top of their lungs with what appeared to be one wooden baseball bat and one black leather belt held over their heads.

"Who are you?" the brunette shouted as he waved his bat at them, a frown marring what was usually a very pleasant face. Harry scrambled to stand up, pulling Ron with him as he backed away while patting his jeans for his wand.

"Do you have your wand?" Harry whispered to Ron as he eyed the fake psychic in front of him. Ron shook his head in the negative and stared at the two men in front of him, trying to place them in his head.

"I said who are you?" The other man who held the belt stood behind the first, his brows creased together in a frown as he stared at Harry and Ron. It was when his and Ron's eyes met that it clicked together in Ron's head.

"Bloody hell! Harry, it's Shawn and Gus!" Ron stated pointing at the other two who had quickly stepped back, their bodies erect and alert, surprised.

"How do you know us?" Gus asked from over Shawn's shoulder while Shawn squinted his eyes and stared at the two.

Harry meanwhile shook his head and looked back between Shawn and Gus to Ron who stood smiling as if he'd just won the lottery. "No way are they Shawn and Gus from Psych, Ron. That's impossible." Harry stated scoffing.

"It's the only logical explanation. My guess is that the TV we bought had been tampered with. You know, a spell put on it. And we got sucked in," Ron stated. Harry frowned and looked at the two men that stood before them. Shawn had propped the bat up against the desk and was doing what seemed to be a happy dance as he and pointed at Harry and Ron while looking at Gus.

"Yeah, or we were knocked out by an electrical surge and we're just dreaming," Harry stated trying to find some other reason as to why they were currently standing in the middle of their favorite TV show and not some set in California.

"Harry, if that's it then why are we having the same dream?" Harry sighed and shook his head. Life had been quiet since Voldemort's death. Harry should have known it was only a matter of time before something crazy happened to him. "Why is he doing a dance?" Ron asked.

"Shawn. What are you doing?" Gus hissed as he pulled Shawn's shoulder, moving him away from Harry and Ron who were now staring at them as if they were aliens, which Gus was quite sure they were not.

"Dude. We're totally in on that case!" Shawn exclaimed excitedly in a hushed voice. Gus raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Weren't you listening to them? It's the same story that couple told Lassiter last week! We're totally in! Seriously! It's like some great being from above dropped them into our laps!" Gus looked at Shawn, then at the others who were now looking about the office in amazement, and then back at Shawn who smiled widely at his friend.

"I don't know Shawn. I think we should just call Lassiter and hand them over to him." Shawn shook his head and turned towards the pair with arms held open.

"Well gents, it's your lucky day! My partner and I have decided to help you get back to where you belong," Shawn stated happily while Gus hissed his name angrily and shook his head. "My name is Shawn Spencer and I am the head-"

"You're the head psychic for the Santa Barbra Police Department. And your friend is Burton Guster. We know," Harry stated warily, turning to Ron with a frown.

"Thought I was the psychic," Shawn whispered to Gus as he watched Harry pull on Ron's sleeve, biting his lip in worry.

"Ron, we could have just apparated into the office of two mental patients who believe they're Shawn and Gus!" Harry whispered worriedly. Ron smiled fondly and shook his head.

"Don't worry mate. I'm pretty sure these guys are the real deal. They look like the actors and everything," Ron stated softly, rubbing Harry's shoulder before looking back at Shawn who seemed to be taking an interest in his actions. "We would love the help," Ron said to Shawn and Gus. Shawn smiled and clapped his hands together before motioning to the chairs at the front of the office.

"Right then, tell us everything. Leave no detail untold."

* * *

"Out. Get out right now!" Lassiter's voice bounced against the walls, desks, and people of the Santa Barbra Police Station, causing everyone within earshot to stop what they were doing and look at the head detective who pointed a finger at Shawn Spencer in warning.

"No can do, Lassyface. I've got info that you need," Shawn grinned, his hands held up in mock surrender for only a moment before he bounced his way over to Lassiter's desk, Gus, Ron, and Harry bringing up the rear.

"I will never need anything from you, Spencer," Lassiter growled, earning a pointed look from all four though he couldn't for the life of him figure out how the two new men standing at his desk knew. "Again. I'll never need anything from you again and what are you doing bringing in people? This is not a tourist spot. We are trying to work. And I can't work with you fluttering about here now get out."

"Still stumped, huh? Still can't figure out how that couple got here, can you?" Lassiter, who had sat back down at his desk, got back up and stood toe to toe with Shawn, glaring down at him. "I'm telling you, Lassy. I know where they came from. I'm psychic, remember?"

"No. You're not Spencer. You may have everyone here fooled but never assume that you have me fooled. Now get out." The two stared at each other while the others watched on, Gus and Harry with worry and Ron in amazement.

"This is way better than high definition!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, nudging Harry with his arm. Lassiter stepped back, his head snapping in Ron's direction, glare now focused on the red head.

"Who is he?" Lassiter asked Shawn, looking back at the smaller men, now less angry, yet perhaps more annoyed.

"They are your new victims. Same thing. Fell right into our laps, really. Right Gus?" Shawn replied smiling widely.

"Y-yes. They did. Right into our laps," Gus echoed, giving the head detective a timid smile. Lassiter looked at Harry and Ron, to Gus, to Harry and Ron again, and finally to Shawn as he gave a huff and put his hand on his hips.

"You're telling me that these two popped up in Santa Barbra with no ID, no social security, nothing." Shawn nodded puffing out his chest as he looked at Harry and Ron with pride. "Right. Well then. You two," he started, pointing at Harry and Ron, "come with me. We'll ask you a few questions and let you meet the other couple we have here." Harry and Ron nodded as Lassiter turned back to Shawn and slapped his shoulder, wrapping his arm around him and steering him towards the entrance. "And you. I don't want to see you anywhere near this. You got me?"

"But I know what's going on! I brought you people. I should be allowed in!" Shawn frowned, jutting out his lower lip in a pout. It had never worked on Lassiter before but that didn't mean Shawn stopped trying. Lassiter merely smiled and turned Shawn towards him, hands on his shoulders.

"You're not. Thank you for bringing the vics here. If you're good and you stay away, I may even tell the chief to give you more cases. You know. Easy ones. Like naked men in fields."

"You already gave us that case and it turned out to be a big one," Shawn reminded him.

"But if you're bad and you keep coming back, I'll arrest you on obstruction of justice," Lassiter growled, his grip on Shawn's shoulders tightening so that it hurt. "Do you understand me Spencer?"

"Yes," Shawn replied grudgingly, wincing at Lassiter's grip. He wasn't going to listen. He knew that and he knew that Gus, Ron, and Harry probably knew it too. But he wasn't about to Lassiter know that.

"Good. I'll be seeing you later, Spencer. Hopefully in the far, far, very far future," Lassiter stated with a smile, patting Shawn on the shoulders before returning to his desk. Shawn rolled his shoulders and motioned Gus over with his head as he watched Lassiter lead Harry and Ron to the interrogation room; one of them, Shawn wasn't sure which.

"We done?" Gus asked, looking back at Lassiter and the others as Shawn shook his head.

"No. We're coming back. But first lets go back to the office. See if we can find any clues."

"I don't know Shawn. Lassiter seemed pretty serious when he said to stay out of his way."

"Gus, he never said that. He told us to leave. That's it. We're leaving. We're just coming back is all. Now come on. My shoulder hurts and the Tylenol is back at the office."

* * *

After what seemed to be hours of questions, Harry and Ron were finally brought to another interrogation room where another pair sat waiting. Ron had to do a double take while Harry's face brightened up immediately as he recognized the pair sitting there. "Neville! Luna! Merlin, are you a sight for sore eyes!" Harry exclaimed, crossing the threshold in quick steps as he embraced to two, Neville looking pleased enough to burst out into tears and Luna looked like, well, Luna.

"You all know each other?" Lassiter asked, pointing at the three as Ron nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yup. Went to the same school. All of us. We thought they were on their honeymoon," Ron stated nodding at them.

"They're married?" Lassiter asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Got hitched this past Sunday." Lassiter nodded then shook his head and sighed.

"Right then. Just stay here. Catch up. We'll have you all home soon."

"You really should include Shawn and Gus," Harry called to Lassiter's retreating back who paused, stiffened, shook it off and then left. Harry looked to Ron who shrugged and then looked at the other pair.

"So. You guys watch Psych too?"

* * *

Shawn bounded into the psych office, eyes glancing over everything, resting on every object, for a few seconds before moving onto the next, finally moving from the TV to the floor as Gus entered the room, slightly out of breath. "You really have too much energy, Shawn."

"Maybe you just don't have enough," Shawn retaliated as he walked over to the TV and then followed the trail on the floor from the TV to the spot where Harry and Ron had landed. "Gus, look at this."

"That definitely was not there when we left," Gus stated pointing at the floor. Shawn bent down and ran his hand over the grain of the wood, frowning when he pulled back his hand to find what looked to be traces of charcoal.

"It's scorched!" he exclaimed, looking back at the TV.

"Shawn, that's impossible." Shawn shook his head and pressed his fingers to the floor again, tracing the round circle there.

"Gus, it's still warm."

"Well that's just great Shawn. Now we have to replace the floor. It's already bad enough that you took out the wall," Gus began.

"Gus. Shut up. And look at where the trail starts," he stated, pointing in the direction of the TV. Gus pursed his lips and followed the finger to the TV and frowned.

"It's coming from the TV. Are you trying to tell me that Harry and Ron came out of the TV?" Gus looked at Shawn, finding his friend nodding at him. "No Shawn. No. It's impossible. You seriously believe what they told us? That they're from another world?"

"Not world, Gus. Dimension. And yes. It all adds up. How they knew about you, about me. You're telling me you seriously don't?" Gus nodded and Shawn stood up, throwing his hands in the air. "You astound me! You're ready to believe in ghosts but not the fact that there are parallel time lines, and dimensions, and whatever."

"There are scientific facts backing paranormal activity, Shawn. There are just fictional movies like _Back to the Future_ backing dimensions and parallel time lines."

"Well it's the only thing we've got. And I believe them. Now, are you coming, or what?" Shawn asked as he walked over to the TV and stared at it.

"Coming? Where are you going?"

"Well, if my theory is correct, to Harry and Ron's Dimension." Gus scoffed, walking over to Shawn, shaking his head.

"And how are you going to do that?" Shawn smiled and grabbed Gus's hand.

"By doing this." And then he pushed the power button.

* * *

"My dad's going to have a load of work for him when we get back," Ron groused as he leaned against the table, his leg rubbing Harry's slightly under the table.

"How do you know we're going to get back?" Neville asked, frowning as he held Luna's hand in his. Luna merely smiled and continued to look at the mirror at one spot.

"We told Shawn and Gus everything of course," Harry supplied. Neville looked at the two in shock, his mouth hanging slightly open for second before closing it and swallowing.

"Everything? But they're muggles!"

"Shh. That head detective is watching and listening," Luna whispered, his eyes trained on the mirror and Harry was sure she was right. It did sound a lot like something Lassiter would do.

"Look. It's the only way we're going to get home. And I don't think Shawn and Gus knowing is going to hurt anything. It's the only shot we've got," Ron stated, his eyes drifting back forth from Neville to the mirror.

"So now we just wait," Harry stated, resting his head on the table.

"Wish they had given us some cards. Give anything to play a round of exploding snap," Ron stated as he too rested his head on the table.

"I'm never touching another TV again," Neville said dejectedly, fallowing suit. Luna merely smiled, squeezed Neville's hands in her own, and continued to stare at the mirror.

* * *

Shawn and Gus stared at the ceiling, obviously not their own, then at the walls which were peppered with posters that were moving. Shawn jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. "Dude! We did it! This is their place!" Shawn cried out, resuming his dance from earlier as Gus stood up and looked around the apartment, taking in the subtle differences, the spark of magic that tickled his skin.

"Do you know what this means? Portals, dimensions, magic, all of it is real! We need to call some one, bring them here, tell the world!" Shawn stopped his dance and stared at his friend wide eyed.

"Whoa. No. No way. We can't. For all we know after we go back, this portal closes up! Besides, Harry and Ron obviously trusted us enough to tell us everything, even though they knew there was a possibility we wouldn't believe them. We can't nark on them! We can't tell anyone!" Gus frowned, thought for a second, and then nodded. "Good. Glad you agree. Now. Tell me that isn't lube on the side table there," Shawn stated, pointing at the unmarked bottle which sat there in its simplicity.

"You're telling me you didn't notice? You're telling me that I noticed something that you, the great Shawn Spencer did not see?" Gus asked smiling. Shawn cocked his head to the side and glared. "They're gay. It was pretty obvious. The way they keep touching each other, reassuring each other with just looks. A couple."

"Whatever. I'm cool with that. But seriously, leaving the lube out? What if they're mother came over?" Shawn asked. Gus rolled his eyes and pushed his friend toward the TV.

"We'll just remind them it's out before we send them home," Gus stated as he pushed the power button.

* * *

"She can see me. How can she see me? Maybe we should get this replaced."

"It's not the window, Lassiter. The lights are off. Maybe she can sense you," Juliet stated calmly as she looked at her partner. "Now come on. You've been watching them for over an hour now. You need to take a break. Sit down. Get something to eat. Use the restroom."

"Do I look like I need to use the facilities, O'Hara?" Lassiter asked, cocking an eyebrow up at the younger detective.

"No. I've just figured since you finished three bottles of water and haven't left this room in over an hour you might need one. You don't want to end up with a urinary track infection, do you?"

"O'Hara?"

"Yes, Carlton."

"Do me a favor and don't worry about my bathroom habits."

"Okay." Lassiter shifted from one foot to the other, glaring at the four in the other room before finally turning on his heel and making his way out the room.

"Great. Now I have to go."

* * *

Shawn crept into the police station at a fast pace, hiding behind pillars and dodging between trashcans as Gus followed closely behind, sans creeping. Finally, without running into the head detective, they made it to the interrogation rooms where they ran into Juliet instead. Shawn turned to Gus and smiled. "I'll talk to Jules. You get Harry and Ron out of here. Use the back door." Gus nodded and continued on into the room where Harry and Ron were being held.

"Jules! How is my favorite rookie detective today?" Shawn asked loudly, his arms stretched outwards in welcome as Juliet turned to face him, not seeing Gus enter the interrogation room.

"It's my third year here Shawn, I hardly think I'm the rookie anymore," Juliet stated with a smile. "What are you doing here? You know Lassiter will kill you if he sees you."

"He won't see me. And if he did, Lassyface could never kill me. He loves me too much." Juliet let out a small laugh and shook her head as Shawn watched Gus and the others over her shoulder. Turns out Harry and Ron knew the other couple! What luck!

"You know what I mean. You should leave. I'm sure he'll be back in a few minuets," Juliet stated, looking at her watch.

"Where did he go? Really, it's not like him to just get up and go some where in the middle of a big case."

"He went to the bathroom, Shawn. He didn't go anywhere." Shawn nodded, his smile growing wider when he saw that Gus and the others had left the room.

"Well then. I better get going. Before he gets back. I'll talk to you later Jules. By the way, that top looks great," Shawn stated with a grin, before turning around only to run smack dab into Lassiter.

"Why am I not surprised, Spencer?" Shawn smiled and tried to slide between Lassiter and the door but the detective held firm and Shawn found he couldn't get by. "I thought I told you to stay away."

"From the case. You never said anything about Jules," Shawn stated. Lassiter rolled his eyes and Shawn found himself being led out of the department yet again.

"I'll let you go this once Spencer but only because that does sound like something you would do. However, I catch you here again, you're in trouble." Lassiter paused at the front of the station and looked at Shawn, pleadingly. "I know you like trouble but please, just go home and stay." Shawn sighed and nodded as Lassiter opened the door and began to lead Shawn out. "Now I'm guessing Gus brought you here. I think I'll have a talk with him-"

Lassiter paused at the bottom of the steps, his arm wrapped around Shawn's shoulder as he spotted Gus's tiny blue Toyota, all four of his vics inside of it. "Spencer, why are all my vics piled inside that horrendous blue car?" he asked as Shawn tried to motion Gus to leave. When Lassiter began to move towards the car, Gus got the idea and sped off and out of the parking lot. Lassiter stopped for second before he started for his car, Shawn's yell his only warning as he soon found himself face down on the pavement, fake psychic on top of him.

"Get off Spencer, now!"

"I can't let you go detective. You'll just get in the way," Shawn cried, his body pinning the older man's down, his head buried in Lassiter's shoulder.

"Get off me!"

* * *

Gus pulled into the parking lot beside the psych office and ushered everyone inside, looking in all directions for the head detective's car. He had seen Shawn jump him but knew it would only be a few moments distraction. Sure enough, sirens could be heard and Gus was jumping into the office, pushing everyone inside. "You all gotta touch the power button!" he yelled as Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna stared at him confusedly. "Take hands and someone touch the power button! It'll take you back!"

"Back where?" Neville asked.

"Which power button?" Ron followed, immediately taking Harry's hand in his, pulling the shorter man to his side.

"The TV! The TV!" Gus shouted, looking out the window. Lassiter was outside with Shawn hanging off of him, trying to slow him down. Gus would have found it hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that Lassiter would have them all arrested, processed, and thrown in jail if he stopped them.

"Take us back where?" Neville yelled a second time.

"To their apartment!" Luna sighed and took both Harry and Neville's hand in hers and nodded at Ron just as Lassiter and Shawn came in.

"Lube!" Shawn called out over Lassiter's "stop" and Harry stared at him wide eyed as Ron pressed the power button. With a bright flash, all four were gone, the TV was on, broadcasting the spelling bee, and the floor was blackened.

Lassiter stood up straight, Shawn slipping from his back as he stared in shock at what had happened. Gus stared at the floor and whispered, "Damn."

"What just happened?" Lassiter asked, turning back to Shawn who shrugged and pawed at Lassiter's arms.

"Have you been working out?"

* * *

Neville and Luna had left, luckily not noticing the bottle of lube which Harry had quickly snatched up and stashed behind a throw pillow. Now Harry and Ron sat on the couch, Harry curled into Ron's side as they stared at the blank TV. Ron heaved a sigh and Harry rubbed at Ron's stomach. "Still upset that we missed tonight's episode?" he asked, looking up at his lover. Ron shook his head and continued to stare at the TV.

"No. Just debating if I want to tell dad about the TV." Harry sat up and raised an eyebrow at Ron. "What? I wouldn't mind popping by to say hi to Shawn and Gus from time to time. They're cool." Harry sighed and smiled, standing up to tug Ron into the bedroom.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Now let's get some sleep. It's been a long day." Ron nodded, standing up and wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, inhaling his scent and smiling.

"Was it just me or were Lassiter and Shawn all over each other?"

"Stop trying to make Shawn gay, Ron. You'll make me jealous."

"What? I wasn't. It's a good question!"

**The End.**


End file.
